


No Need Of Understanding

by frozenkingdom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, alta concentrazione di zuccchero, per i miei standard quantomeno, sono così chu io nclpf
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ammettere un proprio kink può avere risultati interessanti e soprattutto molto dolci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need Of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Questo BDSM è così blando che quasi me ne vergogno. Ma loro sono due chuini, quindi va bene tutto.

_**No Need Of Understanding** _

Marco sposta il viso in ogni direzione tranne che davanti a sé, e Jean rischia di doversi mordere le mani per non afferrargli il viso e baciarlo. Ovunque.  
Le sue guance sono un mare vermiglio, a pois, e Jean si passa la lingua sulle labbra, lentamente, anche se il ragazzo non può vederlo e non può imbarazzarsi a quel gesto.

"Mi piace quando mi guardi." gli aveva detto, una sera, sotto alle coperte, stretti per non sentire il freddo da fuori.  
Jean non aveva capito, ma prima che potese parlare, Marco aveva continuato, "Mi piace quando mi guardi se so di non potermi coprire, o nascondere. Mi piace… mi piace non sapere cosa sta per succedere, o cosa vuoi farmi, o non farmi-- "  
"Continua." aveva sussurrato Jean, il calore che iniziava a dargli alla testa.  
Marco aveva tremato, spingendo il viso contro la sua spalla.  
"A volte-- a volte immagino di essere bendato, e n-nudo, e tu-- " la sua voce era stata catturata in uno squittio, a causa della mano di Jean sulla sua schiena.  
Stava per esplodere.

Marco si morde il labbro, agitandosi un poco, per poi aprire la bocca ed ansimare, piano. Il biondo deve prendere un profondo respiro -non sapendo con certezza se riuscirà a continuare- prima di avvicinarsi ed accarezzargli la guancia. Marco si spinge contro le sue dita come un gatto, e Jean si morde il labbro.  
"Sono qui…" sussurra.

La bocca di Jean aveva catturato la pelle del suo collo, mordicchiando quasi come se stesse giocando.  
"E io, Marco?" aveva sospirato, il fiato caldo che fece tremare il moro, che si strinse a lui, la mano alla sua nuca.  
"E-E tu… tu mi tocchi, e mi guardi, e io non posso fare niente, s-se non aspettare, e-- Jean, non lo so, non ne ho idea!"  
"Shh… ti stai agitando." era stato il suo sussurro, ed aveva avuto una bella faccia tosta visto che lui era in condizioni ben peggiori rispetto a quelle del compagno. Che, però, si era calmato, scivolando contro di lui alla ricerca di contatto.

"Sei bellissimo."  
Oh, è un sussurro. Poco più di un fiato, appena udibile, ma Marco trema. Trema, sorpreso, per poi sorridere, e Jean deve distogliere lo sguardo. Maledetta dolcezza, lo avrebbe mangiato.  
Ed è per questo che scende con la bocca al suo petto, iniziando a mordere, piano, facendo inarcare Marco e facendogli strattonare le mani legate sopra la sua testa. Non certo un'idea del biondo...  
I suoi morsi si fanno più marcati mentre lo afferra per i fianchi, tirandoselo vicino, e Jean si lascia andare. Lo vuole. Lo vuole tanto da far male, fargli male, ma non vuole, o forse sì, e non capisce. Ma non ha bisogno di capire mentre Marco si scioglie sotto i suoi attacchi, mentre piagnucola il suo nome, mentre la sua erezione preme fra le proprie gambe.  
Jean non deve capire mentre scioglie i nodi ai polsi del fidanzato, le cui dita si stringono ai suoi capelli, e mentre si allinea con la sua apertura, precedentemente stuzzicata e rilassata.

"Voglio che tu prenda il controllo su di me." aveva gemuto, languido, mentre facevano l'amore, e Jean non aveva bisogno di capire altro se non che Marco gli aveva aperto se stesso, e lui era ben lieto di soddisfarlo in ogni modo possibile.

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
